


Morning Workout

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [37]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Cass, Girl Penis, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!Cassandra, omega!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Cassandra likes to start her mornings with a little exercise. In every sense of the word.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamaro0917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/gifts).



The morning sun streamed into the penthouse, casting a soft, golden glow among the various objects touched by its rays. It was quiet. For the most part.

Cassandra brushed the curl that dangled between her eyes back as she ran a hand along her brow, slightly damp with sweat. She breathed steadily as she looked to the window to greet the new day. Bringing her hand to rest on one hip, the other idly lay on soft skin as she continued to lazily thrust with her hips, doing her duty as a wife and an alpha. Reflecting on what led to this fine start to her day.

***

The first thing Cassandra had noticed when she awoke was the scent that filled her nose. It made her eyes go wide and her member stir between her legs. Yes, Elsa was definitely going into her heat, and it seemed like it would set in soon. But the omega was still asleep, so Cassandra gently got out of bed to get herself ready for what was about to come.

She strolled to her workout room, not caring the slightest that she was stark naked. Ever since she began dating Elsa seriously, they tended to roam about in as little clothing as possible, preferring the sight of each other's bodies as well as a convenient excuse to avoid cranking down the thermostat during the hot days in New York City. Her inner alpha was already beginning to stir at the knowledge that her omega would require her assistance; but she was familiar with the routine by now and could afford to wait a little longer. It wasn't her needs after all that had to be satisfied. It was all about Elsa. Which, in Cassandra's case, it usually was in most things.

Doing some quick stretches to loosen her limbs, Cassandra dropped to the floor and did a few sets of push-ups interspersed with some planks. Once finished, she grabbed a set of weights and did some squats to warm up her lower half. Then she capped it off with some pull-ups. Satisfied with her short workout, she walked to the kitchen to hydrate, hand grasping her cock to get it warmed up. She took a swig of water, exhaled deeply, then returned to her bedroom.

She stopped in the doorway as she was greeted by the sight of her wife, fully awake and legs spread, fingers rubbing her slit. The look in those blue eyes told her that she was indeed in heat and that she was slightly disappointed to have woken up without her mate. But a small smirk played at the corners of her lips, and Cassandra knew that it was game on. It certainly helped that her member was slowly getting harder the longer she drank in the sight of her naked wife. Soon she had closed the distance, climbed into bed while quickly jerking herself, and...

***

Cassandra's attention was brought back to the present when she felt Elsa's hips rock back against her.

"Someone is impatient," Cassandra chuckled as she turned her gaze down to the pale round ass softly bouncing against her groin.

"I woke up in heat and my wife wasn't there to fuck me like I needed," Elsa retorted with a playful tone. She shot a smirk over her shoulder as she once more rocked back to take in more of that wonderful cock she craved.

Cassandra growled low as she rubbed her hand along Elsa's curves, enjoying the sight of her omega being needy and wanting her so bad. She certainly loved rutting into Elsa from behind like this, her wife on her arms and knees, her ass sticking out with her glistening slit eagerly awaiting to be filled. And boy did Cassandra deliver. The first time she took Elsa in that position, she nearly howled with joy. Everything about the omega was perfect in her eyes, and they fit so perfectly.

"I know, baby. I just wanted to get in a little workout before we had to do this," Cassandra replied as she planted her hand firmly on the small of Elsa's back to hold her steady as she resumed her thrusting. Not fast because she still needed to be sure that Elsa was fully ready to take her completely. She had not yet buried herself fully, aside from the moments just now when Elsa fucked back.

"And now I want you to work out on ME." Elsa rocked back hard on that last word, pressing her butt firmly into Cassandra such that the alpha rocked back a little. As she did, the curl in Cassandra's bangs fell back into place, and a wicked grin appeared on the alpha's face.

"Yes, boss."

At those words, Elsa giggled happily and dropped to her elbows, arching her back and hips to give Cassandra better access to hit her in the right spot. Cassandra squeezed her ass, one hand on each cheek, before gripping her hips firmly and leaning forward.

She started with a few forceful thrusts, burying herself to the hilt. Once she got the signal, she continued to fuck her wife harder. But not too hard. Today, she wasn't feeling up to rutting into Elsa, despite her alpha screaming for her to give her all. Thankfully, Elsa was perfectly content with the steady pace; her heat was only starting, and there was no sense in starting the week going all out. She would have plenty of chances to feel her wife jackhammer into her.

The thin coating of sweat returned as Cassandra continued to fuck Elsa at her deliberate pace. Eyes fixed on that perfect booty, watching it bounce with each thrust. She bit her lip as she adjusted the angle ever so slightly and was pleased to hear a moan escape those delectable lips.

"That's it. Come for me, Elsa. You deserve this."

Elsa grasped the sheets, eyes screwed shut as she lost herself in ecstasy and bliss. She moaned softly, punctuated every now and then by a random word or expletive. She wasn't particularly noisy in bed - at least not until she was fully in the throes of her heat. But soon, her breathing grew higher pitched, and she clenched tighter as that thick cock filled her, the rhythmic thrusting as steady as the pumping of a steam train. And like a steam train, her orgasm was building, ready to burst.

Cassandra didn't stop or change her rhythm, only kept at the same pace. She gripped those hips tighter as she felt Elsa clench around her length. She was almost there. She huffed as she continued to do her duty, to please her omega, to make her come.

A sharp intake of breath from Elsa. At that, Cassandra swiftly buried her cock all the way inside, growling with pride as she felt Elsa's walls clamp down hard on her throbbing length. The orgasm that ripped through Elsa left her gasping softly and panting, and her walls coaxed out a small orgasm from Cassandra as they milked her cock. Thank god for birth control.

Her alpha preening at a job well done, Cassandra panted as she rubbed the booty, then ran a hand up Elsa's back as she leaned down to kiss her shoulders.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmmhmm... much." Elsa sighed as she felt the gentle touches and kisses of her loving wife. She leaned up, her omega purring at the sudden pressure of her wife against her back.

Cassandra reached around to cup and squeeze a breast, then the other. Elsa sat up, not wanting Cassandra to leave her empty just yet but leaned into the muscular body tending to her. She idly reached behind her to run her fingers through short black hair or grasp at strong hips. Elsa smiled as Cassandra nuzzled into her own blonde locks, but the smile turned into a whine as she felt her warmth be vacated. However, a hand quickly covered up her slit. Looking behind her, Elsa saw Cassandra reach over for a small towel which she then used to wipe off any mess left behind.

"Mmm you are too good to me."

"You deserve the best, my Queen."

Elsa hummed happily as she turned around to kiss Cassandra, her little reward for helping her through the first part of her sure-to-be fun heat wave. "But you do stink."

Cassandra snorted. "Why don't you help me wash off? Then I'll whip up some breakfast before we go at it again."

Elsa squealed with delight as she wrapped her arms around Cassandra's neck and her legs around the waist. Cassandra was bursting with pride as she carried her wife koala-style into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Of the two workouts she had this morning, she had to admit, the latter was much more fun.


End file.
